The present invention relates generally to hydraulic systems and more particularly to electro-hydraulic systems.
In the past, various types of elctro-hydraulic control systems have been developed which employed mechanical, electrical or hydraulic feedback means, but none have provided remote electrical limiting of the movement of a hydraulic function after initial impulse initiation of the hydraulic function operation. Similarly, none of the systems have provided for manual override of the electrical limiting control without influencing the limiting control.